User blog:SoraIndigo/PAX STOWEE-The story of the device FINAL DRAFT
There was a boy named Raymond he was 15 years old. He lived in Sacramento, California that failed to become perfect, so basically there was only trickery with everyday dark. He had a computer that he liked to call “Device”. One day though, his younger sister went on it and the computer crashed because she downloaded a virus. Raymond was very unhappy.He was even more mad; with his face red like a tomato he stormed out his house. While he knew he was going to get blamed by his mother because his Device crashed when really it was his sister’s fault. while walking to the the computer repair shop he saw his friend whom called himself Purple. Purple asked what was wrong. Then Raymond explained with an upset tone he said, “My device crashed! you know how much I liked it and now it’s not working because of my sister! I know i will be blamed one way or another” ' '''With that Purple said, “well why don’t you fix it?” ' 'Ray replied saying, “ Obviously I would if I knew what was the error, but I checked everything and I don’t know how to fix the problem” Raymond said with a sad expression. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go in” Raymond said while he entered the building. ' '''“Hi ray!” said his friend, Mike, who works at the computer repair shop. “Do you think you can fix my computer?” Asked Raymond with a worried look. ' '“Hm maybe I can fix it. Bring it here tomorrow.” ' '''And with that Raymond left the shop. The next day Raymond brought the computer and Mike tried all he could to fix it, but he could not fix it. ' '“I’m sorry Ray it won’t work why don’t you buy a new computer?” asked Mike in a sad tone. ' '“NO! I won’t! I NEED that computer!” shouted Raymond. “If I can’t get it fixed then my sister sister pay!” screeched Raymond with a tone of revenge in his voice. ' '''Later on, when he went home, his sister was in her room. When Raymond opened the door she muttered, “R-aymond what do you want?” With a sound of trickery in her voice. “I will get revenge for What you did to my device!” he responded. ' '“that old thing? Really? Its not even that cool. I mean it couldn’t block the virus or try to delete it” she said in a cold voice. ' '“Well you are going to fix it, whether you like it or not!” ''' '''After that there was silence.Then, after the silence she just left the room. Months went by and Raymond was still bothered that the computer wasn’t fix until one day his sister said she was sorry for what she had done and tried to fix the computer and without any hope she sadly said that it might never work again, But then she said she will make sure that he gets new computer and Raymond knew that, the beginning of Device mark II will begin. Category:Blog posts